Life Changing Moments
by PsychoSammii
Summary: My Name Is Talia Louise Nightshade, and I witnessed my sister's horror. 12 years later, and Talia again comes face to face with her sister, Amelia's, murderer. But will she get her revenge? "Wait! He can't be? He's a murderer, not my Soulmate!"


_**For some reason I'm having major writers block issues on my other stories, and for that I apologise, it just can't be helped. If anyone wants to send me any ideas they have about my stories, to try and help, then mail me, it would be appreciated.**_

_**But for now I've decided to write something new, so here goes...**_

X-X-X-X-X

"_The jury find the defendant Blaze Pierceson guilty for the rape and murder of Amelia Elizabeth Nightshade..."_

It had been 11 years to the day and the verdict of my sister's trial still haunted me. Amelia had been my twin, my opposite, she was the light, and I was the dark. Looking back now it's funny how things can change –your whole life can change- in one devastating, terrifying moment.

My name is Talia Louise Nightshade, and I witnessed my twin's horror.

X-X-X-X-X

_We are in such biiiiig trouble..._

Was one of the last sane thought that Talia had that night. It was the 26th April, 2 days before their 11th birthday and she had caught her sister, Amelia, sneaking out again. Well this time she would follow.

She had no idea where Amelia sneaked off to in the dead of night, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her, so she intended to find out. Dressed only in her nightgown she slipped out the front door in to the warm summer air.  
Now, without her heightened senses all would have been lost, as there were no footprints in the mud to determine which direction her twin had gone, and of course Amelia was already out of sight. But being a vampire, especially Lamia, Amelia's scent was still strong in the air, and so Talia set off into the night.

By the time Talia had actually caught up with her sister, Amelia had reached Deadwood Park, a sizable family park situated near their families' home, with woodland surroundings. Amelia was heading past the park, past the swings and roundabouts, and into the woods themselves.  
Talia had first thought that this was Amelia's final destination, and had been slightly disappointed, she thought it would have been more adventurous then an adventure playground. That is, until Amelia spurred on, and of course being the dutiful sister, Talia continued to follow.

She lost Amelia for a moment, as the thick woodland covered her from view, but again her scent was heavy in the air and Talia was soon on her way again. When she finally found Amelia again, she was in a small clearing, talking to a boy.

A boy that Talia immediately recognised. She didn't know him as such, as he was much older than her and Amelia, around 16. He had bright flame-red hair, and the eyes to match. He was the new Lamia boy in town that everyone was talking about, and his name was Blaze Pierceson.

But why on earth would Amelia be meeting him, she was only 11 years old!

In all Talia's inward ranting, she had not realised that her sister and Blaze had disappeared, again! So she circled the clearing and got in closer, until she heard something, and her muscles froze.

"What are you doing? No, stop it, I don't like it... Blaze!"

That was her sister's voice for sure...

"Oh c'mon Amelia, it's just a little fun, relax."

And that was defiantly Blaze's voice!

"No! I said no Blaze! Stop it! You're hurting me! Ouch!" Amelia's voice was sounding more and more panicked as Talia just crouched in the dirt, listening, too afraid to move.

And Blaze's was sounding forceful, very forceful, and still Talia could not bring herself to move, she was frozen to the spot, fear and rage taking over.

"Be a good girl Amelia, you know you want it. What did you think would happen? Meeting me out here, now keep still, keep quiet and don't scream..."

Talia could hear nothing now, except for Amelia's scared whimpering and Blaze's cruel panting laughter.

That is until she was shocked out of her stupor by a loud snarling, and Amelia's last piercing scream.

Talia cried out, at her twin's anguished scream and rushed forward through the dirt, and through the jtrees.  
"Amelia? Amelia! AMELIA!"

Silence.

No birds chirping, no animals roaming through the forest, all was deathly quiet.

She found Amelia a moment later, lying on a bed of moss on the forest floor, her blonde hair strewn across dead leaves. Her own nightgown was in tatters, as though someone had clawed their way through the fabric. Her neck was covered in her own crimson blood, the skin on her neck torn as though an animal had bit her; most of the blood had seeped out of her small fragile body on to the moss covered ground. Though there were some spatters on her pale face. And it was only then that Talia noticed that her twin's eyes were still open, a fearful expression still glued to her face.

She rushed to Amelia's side, silent tears streaking down her face, Talia lightly touched her sister's pale skin, realising how cold it already was, she laid Amelia's head on her lap and stroked her long pale blonde hair, she could feel the light fading from her world, a world where her sister no longer existed, she could feel how empty and cold it felt without her sisters warmth, she could-

_SNAP!_

Talia looked up quickly at the sound of twigs snapping; fear taking over her again, she had forgotten all about Blaze, he could still be here watching her, waiting to pounce on her. She peered into the darkness of the tree's and saw two big yellow eyes staring back, her first reaction was to scream, and run, but something confused her.

Yellow eyes? They were not the eyes of any Lamia or made vampire she knew? And they certainly weren't the colour of Blaze's eyes. The only kind of creature that sprung to mind with those kinds of eyes was a shifter, but why would a shifter be here?  
Talia blinked and shook her head, but when she looked up again there was no sign of the strange eyes, no noise at all.

Everything was silent.

Looking back down at Amelia, she closed her sister's eyes and kissed her forehead, tears sprung in her eyes again, and everything just became too much...

She had witnessed her sister's horror, and what a horror it had been, she wanted to cry, punch, scream...

Everything was building up inside

And that's when the second devastating cry echoed out from the woods that night, filled with anguish, rage, and the promise of revenge.

X-X-X-X-X

_**Well? What do you guys think of this one? If I get good reviews back on it, then I'll most certainly carry on writing! I feel good about this story.**_

_**So just let me know what your thoughts are!**_

_**Thanks! And don't forget to help out with my other stories, if you can, would be appreciated!**_

_**PsychoSammii :]**_


End file.
